Eldest
by Sukanya
Summary: This is Bill Weasley as he goes through the battle, finds his brother dead and support his family. He is a very little written character so I chose him as my first fan fiction so please bear with me :


I was trying to tune in to the radio. Unfortunately I had forgotten the password. Damn, I cursed as I continued to mutter random words. Fleur came in with a hot mug of coffee. "Here", she handed it to me. "Still no luck?" she asked. I shook my head. She left me alone and went into the kitchen. Seconds after she left, I heard the news I had been waiting for - "Lightning has struck." "Fleur we have to go now. Harry is at Hogwarts", I screamed. I snatched my wand and cloak. In my hurry, several chairs toppled down. As I tried to find a way out, I heard Fleur's firm voice as she cast a spell and kept the chairs back into their correct places. Her face had a determined look on her face. I knew that if I said stay safe or be careful, she'll give me a glowering look which is enough to scare even You-Know-Who away! I walked towards her and put my arm around her waist. We took a last look at our home and walked outside to the sandy sea shore. Facing the sea and the unknown beyond, we concentrated our hearts on Hogwarts and disappeared.

At the gate I saw various members of the Order. Kinglsey looked at us and said, "It's time". We marched through the grounds and into the Great Hall. Snivellus! Oh how I wished to kill him. A fascinating duel ensued between Professor Mcgonagall and that slimeball. Of course he ran away, that coward! Then Vodermort's creepy voice filled the Great Hall. I simply did not pay any attention. After his little speech, Kingsley, I and all the Professors of Hogwarts start making battle plans. But first, we needed to get the youngest students home. I escorted those deemed young to the station and made sure that all of them had boarded the train. I waited until the train departed and made my way back to the castle. All the remaining students were divided into groups. Kingsley directed a group of students to me with the instructions to cover the eastern side of the castle on the ground. I looked around the students and made them stand in a kind of a pattern. Now all we could do was wait.

In the rush of preparing for the final battle, I never once gave thought about my family. But when I had nothing to do except stare at the oppressing darkness that enveloped me, my thoughts wandered to my childhood. Being the eldest is not easy. You usually get scolded for what your younger siblings do since 'you have to be responsible'. It was extremely tough in my case because of Fred and George. They spelt trouble from the moment they were born. Charlie was the quite one, leaving me to fend off the young monsters on my own while he lay curled up with some book. He was a voracious reader ever since he learnt to read. He was particularly interested in magical creatures. It's no wonder he ended up working with them. I missed mum's cooking when I rented a flat in Diagon Alley. It was easier to got to Gringotts from there. But I made it a point to drop-in regularly. But I could see that my parents, particularly mum, were disappointed with all the boys. Mum did her best not to show her feelings in front of the children. But I was no fool. I have heard her cry for a girl for a very long time. I did my best to keep her happy and be responsible. I looked after my brothers and shielded them from these evil thoughts.

Ron took me by surprise. He was a complete mamma's boy and not even in my wildest dreams would I have thought he would show such bravery. I am proud of him. I know it tore him to run away like that but he could not just sit on his stump and do nothing. I knew he was in love with Hermione but he was too much of an idiot to realize that! I grinned at the thought of the confusion on Ron's face whenever Hermione used to get angry with him.

Harry and Ginny, well what can I say? They were soul mates from the moment Ginny cast eyes on him when she was only 10. I have never seen Ginny longing for anything so much as she longed for Harry. Ginny turned out like mum (very unfortunately for us, though I think she can't cook) tough like some warrior but she does have a very warm heart. And unlike mum, she does not scare us with her concern for us. She acknowledges our decisions and knows that we are well aware of the risks.

And my beautiful Fleur...

My thoughts snapped from daydreaming to the crowd of people running towards us. The shield had been broken and all I could do was gape at the sheer amount of Death Eaters. "Get ready" I said, my throat dry and my insides churning. What happened next was a flurry of lights and the group broke up into pairs. Each man to him, I thought as I battled two Death Eaters. After this all I can remember is slashing my wand through air like a sword and watching the Death Eaters fall down one by one.

Then Voldemort called back his death Eaters and gave Harry one hour to meet him in the Forbidden Forest.

I grabbed an injured student and took him to the Great Hall where Madame Pomprey was looking after the injured. I gently laid the student on the bed before looking around for my family. I spotted them crowded in a corner. I couldn't make out what was happening so I went closer. There lay Fred Weasley, cold and dead. My mind went numb; I couldn't register what I was seeing. Is he playing dead, I asked jokingly, my voice coming out all raspy. I have never seen George weep. They had been a queer set of kids. They had never cried as babies. My mum had first thought something was wrong with their head but the Healers convinced her otherwise. George comes towards me, his arms stretched out as if he was a baby that had lost his way. I held him as he cried on my shoulder, my heart cried within.

As I sat silently with my family, it slowly dawned on me that Harry was missing. Before I could ask, people had started going outside. I followed and to my horror I saw Hagrid carrying Harry's body. No! I screamed inside my head. Ginny was devastated. I was too. Harry was an amicable, young man. He was a part of my family too. Everyone's gaze was stuck on Harry. Voldemort said that it's time to show your allegiance. Draco went, obviously. Then Neville stepped forward. I was no longer interested in what happens next. All I could think of was Harry. Then Neville's words penetrated through my veil of grief and helplessness. I was filled with courage and determination to fight till my last breath. As I mentally prepared myself, I saw Harry fall down from Hagrid's arms and running." He's not dead! He's not dead!" I chanted at the top of my voice. "But you will be" Kingsley said grinning. I glared at him and got wound up with three Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters ultimately ran away. I saw that Voldemort and Harry were battling. I held my breath as Voldermort turned into ash in front of my eyes. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks and the castle vibrated with applause. Hugs went all around. Tears ran freely down everyone's cheek. I kept saying," Fred we won". I just hope he knows it. As I stare outside, too overwhelmed to speak, I feel a hand resting on my shoulder. I turn around and see Fleur's face shinning with tears. I gather her in my arms unable to let go. We kiss, finally accepting that we are infact alive. Celebrations start, but Fleur and I sneak off to spend some quality-time alone.


End file.
